


Forevermore

by moriturus



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturus/pseuds/moriturus
Summary: mAU. Elsa and Anna fight for the survival of Arendal against a vicious global pandemic. [complete]
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Forevermore

Warnings: blood and gore, incest (but no smut), major character death, suicide

* * *

_Arendal, Norway, March 2022_

Blood.

So. Much. Blood.

Major Hans Westergaard wiped the blood and bits of pulverized flesh off the glass of his breathing mask. His troops advanced onto the shore of Pusnes, barely a kilometer from Arendal’s city center as they attempted to retake the town from the enemy. Gunfire sang out in the night, his platoon meeting heavy resistance.

The enemy made no effort to hide or even use strategy; they simply advanced on his position, not caring how many of them died, letting their numbers do the work. He opened fire with his HK416 automatic rifle recklessly, peppering his attackers and felling a line of them, only to see the wave behind them simply clamber over the fallen corpses. His gun clicked empty and he slapped in his last magazine.

“Sven! Where are my goddamn machine guns? I need more fire support!” he shouted into the radio around his neck. Boom microphones were pointless when your face was entirely sealed in a glass breathing mask, so soldiers wore microphones taped to the skin of their necks instead.

Sersjant Sven Olsen didn’t respond. Hans turned his head to see the soldier on the ground, felled by what looked like a broken ax embedded in the Sersjant’s face, his green fatigues darkening rapidly from blood soaking into them. The FN Minimi light machine gun lay across Sven’s chest, parts of the assembly shattered from bullet impacts.

“Fuck! Fall back! Everyone fall back!” he shouted, sweat dripping down his face as his boots slid on the blood-drenched cobblestones of the small town. Even with the powered airflow inside the breathing environment, it still wasn’t enough to keep the sweat out of his face or stop it from stinging his emerald green eyes. A piteous handful of soldiers ran with Hans back towards the Zodiac rafts tied up at the docks of the town.

Visekorporal Olaf Johansen, the most junior member of the squad, started untying the moorings of the boats as quickly as he could as the remaining soldiers laid down cover fire, slowing the onslaught of enemy fighters. Hans flinched as a round grazed his face shield, shattering the glass. Cool nighttime air rushed in, a small blessing as he returned fire. He loaded his last fragmentation grenade into his rifle’s grenade launcher and aimed it in the middle of the crowd, spraying it with deadly shrapnel and knocking down dozens.

“Olaf, come on, let’s go! Get us the fuck out of here!” he shouted as he climbed into the raft.

“Sir…” Olaf said heavily. “I’m sorry, sir.” Olaf pointed his Glock P80 at Hans’ face.

“What the fuck, Olaf? Come on, it’s just a small crack. Don’t worry about it, we need to get out of here,” Hans begged.

“Sir, I’m so sorry, but you know it’s more than a small crack. And you told us how it has to be,” lamented the young soldier.

“You don’t have to do this, Olaf. They weren’t that close to me. Come on, please. I’m begging you. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” Hans’ fingers slowly crept to his own sidearm.

“Sir, you told us this morning at the briefing. Anyone whose face shield is exposed to the enemy or takes off their breathing mask doesn’t come home, no exceptions. I’m just following your orders, sir.” A tear ran down from Olaf’s eye, much too young to face this sort of situation, but orders were orders.

Hans sighed heavily and as fast as he could, unclipped the thumb break covering the slide of his pistol to draw it.

He was much too slow.

Olaf fired, shattering the rest of Hans’ face shield, the body tipping over the side of the boat and into the muddy, bloody waters of the harbor. He holstered his sidearm with a sob and started the small boat’s engine to retreat back to Arendal.

* * *

Loytnant Elsa Bernadotte woke with the sound of her 6 AM alarm going off. She scrubbed her eyes with her hands, wishing for ten more minutes, but duty called. Elsa untangled her bare legs from her sister’s and rolled out of the combined cot. She sighed, looking at Anna’s face, so peaceful and happy in rest.

Once upon a time, the Norwegian army not only would have frowned upon officers fraternizing, they would have drummed her and her sister entirely out of the service with a dishonorable discharge at best, a court-martial and mandatory psychotherapy at worst for incest. But that was before the world turned upside down. What was left of the army didn’t care what people did when they were off-duty, primarily because they had so few soldiers left.

“Wake up, Anna,” Elsa nudged her sister, “it’s Wednesday, we have patrol.” Anna mumbled something incoherent between broken snores. Elsa reached over to the ammunition crate she used as a makeshift nightstand in her tent, grabbed her water bottle, and squirted a bit on Anna’s face, finally causing her to stir.

“Hey, you stinker! That was-” she sputtered, “RUDE.” Anna rolled herself out of the cot and fell gracelessly to the floor before clambering to her feet.

“Forgive me?” Elsa asked, holding out her arms.

Anna smirked and hugged her sister, enjoying the very brief morning ritual they made time for daily. She luxuriated in the feeling of her naked skin against her sister’s, as much as they could manage while standing, as she gently pushed her tongue into Elsa’s mouth. Their bodies mingled and massaged each other for a few moments more.

Elsa was the first to sigh. “Okay, let’s get going. I wish we had time for more, but we don’t.” She pulled away and both sisters recovered their soiled, worn uniforms from the tent corner where they’d flung them previously. Fatigues donned, hair in ponytails, knives and pistols on their belts, what remained of their armor placed over the fatigues, full face glass breathing masks and filters prepped, and they were ready to start their day.

As soon as they stepped out of their tent and into the center of their encampment, Kaptein Johans snapped at them. “Loytnants Bernadottes, nice of you to join us this day. I trust you got your beauty sleep?” Enlisted soldiers cleaned their weapons silently, watching the confrontation between the women and the gaunt, salt-and-pepper haired army captain, his face haggard from months of endless combat.

“Can it, Karls, you’re just bitter because you haven’t gotten laid in more than a fortnight,” quipped Anna.

Johans struggled between anger and laughter, the latter finally winning out. “Shut it, Bernadotte. Just because I don’t have a sibling to fuck-”

“-Can’t have mine!” sung Anna, interrupting.

“As I was saying before the Loytnants decided to grace us with their presence…” Johans raised his voice, addressing the group of soldiers, “we have to retake the Versterveien bridge from the enemy today. More enemy reinforcements arrived overnight, and if we don’t secure that bridge, Arendal will be overrun. The loss of Beta platoon last night left us open to attack, and we need to patch that hole in our defenses immediately. The Loytnants here will lead our sniper teams to the hill near Biebekken and provide cover, while Fenrik Bjorgman will bring our infantry along the shoreline near Ormeviga. Any questions?”

Fenrik Kristoff Bjorgman, a tall, blonde, muscular soldier with a series of vertical scars over the right side of his face, spoke up. “How many more reinforcements are we talking about, Kaptein?”

“At last count, they had infected the entire town of Sandviga and Kolbjornsvik, so we’re probably looking at an additional 6,000,” signed Johans.

Kristoff shook his head and swore. “Fuck, Kaptein. I don’t know if we have enough ammunition to knock down 6,000.”

“Worry more about your filters, Bjorgman,” said Elsa. “We’ve got enough left for 5 days, but not if you guys don’t pace yourselves. You’ll burn through your supply in 3 days, and we don’t have any more on hand right now, not until we get to Porsgrunn. Keep it slow and steady, okay?” Elsa smiled at the blonde soldier. They’d been fast friends since boot camp and while he was technically junior to her, she treated them as equals and friends.

Bjorgman muttered in assent. Air filters for their breathing masks were their most valuable, most scarce supply. Ever since the SARS-CoV-2 coronavirus mutated and started creating rage-filled, mindless monsters of its victims, soldiers fighting them off needed to be equipped with high-powered air filters and breathing masks, lest they become infected themselves.

Johans cleared his throat. “Bernadottes, get your squad together and be in position at Biebekken in one hour. Bjorgman, get the company ready and be at Ormeviga in two hours. How many FN Minimis do you have left?”

Bjorgman sighed. “Four left, Kaptein. Westergaard’s team was wiped out last night on our retreat, and he had two more that are lost.” While Kristoff held no love for the arrogant Loytnant Hans Westergaard, they couldn’t afford any losses to the enemy at this point.

“All right, dismissed,” barked Johans.

* * *

The bridge at Versterveien was only two kilometers away from the army’s Arendal encampment, but with heavy masks on to filter out the extremely dangerous, highly contagious airborne virus, troops had to move slowly and cautiously. Elsa disliked them mainly because she couldn’t kiss Anna without having to power down the battery pack that filtered their air, which necessitated 15 minutes of decontamination procedures outside their camp, but it was better than becoming the enemy.

Elsa thought back to the beginning of the war. In late 2020, the United States had developed what they thought was a vaccine for SARS-CoV-2 coronavirus with their clumsily named “Operation Warp Speed” medical program, but a combination of rushing too quickly and having deeply unqualified leaders overseeing the program meant the vaccine’s research had cut far too many corners. All the qualified scientific leaders had quit months before due to unrealistic deadlines set by that country’s politicians and by the time the vaccine candidate was ready, the people overseeing it were about as qualified as the movie studio directors they once were.

Instead of providing neutralizing antibodies in the test subjects, the corrupted vaccine caused an immediate mutation in the D614G protein spike as well as four other open reading frames in the virus RNA. The result was an immediate increase in infectivity, quadrupling it and making it fully airborne and resistant to damage from sunlight, but it wasn’t until several weeks later that its true horror became known as the disease progressed. The new virus, dubbed SARS-CoV-3 by the world’s few remaining scientists, caused massive lesions in the brain and disrupted the endocrine functions of its victims, turning them into primal, rage-filled creatures with amplified strength and almost no rational thinking abilities. They’d broken out of the Level 4 containment facility at the United States Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases and immediately began infecting the world.

Within a short few months, thanks to a perceived lessening of the threat from SARS-CoV-2, the new SARS-CoV-3 rampaged through the human race, wiping out entire populations either from the disease itself or from the destruction the enraged victims brought upon everyone nearby. Norway was spared the worst of it, but its neighbor Sweden repeated its failed COVID-19 “herd immunity” strategy with much deadlier consequences, and now the struggling remnants of the Norwegian army were fighting off ravaging hordes from the east.

Elsa set up her HK417 sniper rifle in the burned-out shell of a house on Bakkeveien Street, overlooking the bridge. Anna set her machine gun up in the next window, both staring down at the pockmarked pavement of the bridge. Despite being a woman of relatively small stature, her years in the army had toughened her up more than enough to wield the light machine gun, and her aim was better than 95% of most machine gunners. They’d had a generous hour to make it the two kilometers with all their squad and gear.

The rest of their small squad set up in the remaining husks along the hillside. Though nominally a sniper team, they carried a wide assortment of weapons; at this point in the war, they had more weapons than soldiers, so they carried as much as was practical to suppress enemy forces. Across the river, they could see buildings smoldering and hear the distant, muffled sounds of both the enemy’s enraged howls and their victims’ hapless, wet, fading cries for help.

Anna keyed her microphone on the exterior plate of her face shield. “Sniper Two to Ice Master. Sniper team in position. Be advised we have movement on the southeastern side of the Vesterveien, force size unknown.”

The wireless earpieces crackled in their ears as Kristoff’s voice broke through. “Ice Master, roger that, Sniper Two. We are inbound, ETA five minutes. Sit tight and be ready to provide cover. Weapons hold.”

Anna looked through her binoculars and saw a bulge of enemy troops moving northward towards the bridge. “Weapons hold, copy. Sniper Two to Ice Master, I have a group of what looks to be fifteen, one five, hostiles moving quickly towards the bridge. Copy.”

“Ice Master, copy Sniper Two. Sit tight, feisty pants. We’re almost in position.”

With the radio keyed off, Anna turned to her sister. “What do you suppose is for dinner?”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Now? You’re thinking about dinner now?”

“I barely had time to wolf down a few protein bars on the march here. I hope Gerda got those supplies we were waiting for from Kristiansand. She said they had real, fresh reindeer meat thanks to a platoon coming across a wild herd on patrol, enough for two companies!” Anna’s mouth watered at the thought; food had been scarce since supply chains were disrupted months ago, and most of what they had were expired NATO Arctic field ration packs.

“I don’t know what…” Elsa paused, looking through the scope on her sniper rifle. Behind the fifteen stumbling, scrambling enemy infected, there was suddenly a whole lot more. “Sniper One to Ice Master, the hostile force has increased in size, estimate at least…” Elsa counted quickly in batches of five, “… two hundred, two zero zero hostiles, copy.”

The radio crackled to life in response. “Ice Master, copy Sniper One. Two zero zero hostiles. Cavalry’s on the way, we will make contact in one minute. Kaptein Johans is just behind us, stay put. Weapons hold.”

“Sniper One, copy Ice Master.”

“Sniper One, Ice Master, this is Heimdall,” said Johans over the radio. “Ice Master, you are weapons free, repeat, you are weapons free. Sniper team, you are weapons tight, copy.”

“Ice Master, copy Heimdall, weapons free,” came the grim reply.

“Sniper One, copy Heimdall, weapons tight,” said Elsa. She keyed her radio to her team. “Weapons tight, ladies. Engage only positive targets, keep clear of Ice Master’s company.”

Machine gun fire immediately broke the silence as Kristoff’s company unleashed a barrage of gunfire on the swarming enemy. Broken and barely sentient as they were, they still had plenty of ways to cause substantial harm. Gunfire erupted towards Kristoff’s soldiers, forcing them to take cover.

Anna looked through the scope of her machine gun, spotted a cluster of enemy infected, and opened up, a stream of fire pouring from the hillside as tracer bullets lit up the cloudy morning sky. She cut down a wave of at least two dozen hostiles immediately, their bodies shredding under the onslaught.

Elsa searched the unruly mob for the shooters firing at Kristoff and began picking them off one at a time. The HK417 sniper rifle’s 7.62mm rounds neatly exploded the bodies of her targets, dropping their headless corpses to the ruined pavement instantly.

Anna shouted over the din of her machine gun. “Sniper Two to Heimdall, we got a problem here, there’s a whole bunch more coming up the Vesterveien!”

“Heimdall, copy Sniper Two. How many more?”

“MORE! Like a fuckload more! Hundreds? Elsa, help me out here!”

Elsa turned her scope along the shore, then lowered her rifle slightly. There was no need for a scope; their adversaries swarmed the entire embankment like maggots pouring out of a corpse. “Sniper One to Heimdall, estimate force size well over one thousand, possibly more,” she shouted into her radio.

“Heimdall, copy Sniper One. Keep suppressing hostile forces, I’m bringing up the Dingos.” Elsa turned her head to see a squad of ten German-made ATF Dingo armored vehicles roaring up next to Kristoff’s troops, vehicle-mounted machine guns blazing at the enemy.

“Elsa!” Anna shouted over the cacophony of the battle, “I’m running low!” Anna pointed at the ammunition crate next to her machine gun. The machine gun had eaten up almost the entire ammunition crate; only a few loops of bullets remained.

Elsa keyed her radio. “Hey Ryder, Anna’s running low. How much do you have left?”

Fenrik Ryder Kappfjell radioed back. “Plenty more, we’ve got three boxes here. I’m one house over, want me to have Korporal Dunfjeld run one over?”

“Right away!”

Moments later, a hail of bullets raked the entire hillside, ricocheting off walls and kicking up dirt and dry grass. Some of the infected had broken through Kristoff’s line and Elsa hadn’t shot down all of the armed foes. Outside their house, a woman’s voice cried out in pain. Anna ran to the doorway and looked out; Honeymaren Dunfjeld lay on the ground, clutching a bullet wound in her leg. “Hang on! I’ll come get you!” shouted Anna.

Honeymaren dragged herself along the ground, clutching the ammunition box, and slowly made her way towards the doorway as shots rang out overhead, the rest of the squad suppressing the infected fighters as best they could.

Just as Honeymaren was within two meters of the doorway, another onslaught of fire ripped across the hillside. Honeymaren’s eyes went dark as a bullet penetrated her neck, blood gushing out across the yellowed grassy lawn. Anna scrambled on her hands and knees to grab the ammunition box. Another wave of gunfire lashed the houses.

Anna cried out, feeling part of her arm ignite in pain. She looked down as she stumbled into the doorway of the house; the green and brown camouflage on her sleeve was slowly darkening from a bullet graze. With her good arm, she hefted the ammunition case back up to her gunner’s nest, grunting in pain.

“Honeymaren’s down,” she said flatly to Elsa as she fed a new belt of ammunition into her gun.

Elsa nodded grimly. “She’s not the only one.” In the time Anna was retrieving the ammunition, the enraged invaders had recklessly driven vehicles through their own troops and into the Dingos, immobilizing them. Hordes of monsters ripped the soldiers out of the vehicles and tore them apart as what was left of Kristoff’s company held their fire, trying not to hit their own men.

Elsa turned to Anna and gasped. “Anna, your arm!” She ran to the medkit and pulled out a gauze bandage and some tape. “This is the best I can do for right now. We’ll get you back to camp and get you patched up properly,” she said, wrapping the tape over the reddening gauze.

“That’s good enough, sis. Hand me the LidoSite?”

Elsa handed her sister the gas-powered needle that injected a dose of epinephrine and lidocaine, delivering a swift local anesthetic to numb pain. Anna held the cartridge near the tape and gauze on her arm, pressed the injector button, heard the hiss of the needle firing, and felt instant relief from the wound. Upon closer inspection, it was a light graze - enough to leave a scar, but not enough to permanently disable her. She checked the tightness of the tape and reloaded her machine gun, giving her sister a reassuring smile. “You can kiss it better later, Elsa,” she grinned.

“Sniper One to Ice Master.”

Silence.

“Sniper One to Ice Master.”

The radio crackled.

“Ice Master, go ahead Sniper One.”

Both sisters sighed a breath of relief. “Ice Master, the Dingos are down and it looks like Heimdall is down too. Probably safe to go weapons free at this point.” Elsa stared across the urban battlefield. Even if their soldiers weren’t dead, chances are their protective gear had been damaged or removed and this close to the infected, they were just as dead.

“Ice Master, copy Sniper One. You got any mortars up there?”

“Sniper One, copy Ice Master. Negative on mortars, we do have a couple of 416s.”

“Ice Master, copy Sniper One. Give me ten seconds to get my guys back, then weapons free with the 416s please. Go thermobaric, copy.”

“Sniper One, copy Ice Master, ten seconds and weapons free with our 416s, thermobaric grenades.”

Elsa turned to Anna. “Let’s get the 416s up for thermobaric,” she shouted. The AG-HK416, a lightweight grenade launcher favored by the Germans, was the weapon of choice for infantry that expected trouble. Thermobaric grenades created massive fireballs that would easily wipe out large crowds but were incredibly dangerous to friendly forces and property.

Using them was a last resort, usually intended for destroying buildings or incinerating groups of people in enclosed spaces. The Americans often used them to wipe out people in their homes during the Afghanistan wars. Anna had wanted to lead with the grenades, but Johans overruled her. They wanted to keep the bridge functional if possible as an additional escape route from Arendal.

Anna pulled one of the launchers out of their supply cache and a bandolier of grenades. She loaded her launcher, then keyed her radio. “Okay ladies, let’s start the fireworks. Weapons free, open fire!”

A half dozen grenades flew from the hillside into the burgeoning crowd barely one hundred meters below, streaking through the sky. On landing, they burst into gigantic fireballs as the explosives consumed all the nearby oxygen and ignited the air itself. Bodies nearest the explosions vaporized immediately, while others further away burst into flames from the incandescent heat. Shockwave after shockwave shattered the ground and any nearby structures.

The ravaging hordes unleashed their fury with everything they had, blanketing the hillside where Elsa and Anna were entrenched with bullets, shattering what was left of windows, walls, and doors. One of the sisters’ team members on a lower floor cried out briefly before being silenced by another wave of bullets and shrapnel. Anna squeezed her eyes closed, listening to stone, glass, and wood shatter all around her, hoping the heavy beams of the house were enough to deflect any rounds aimed at her.

With a brief lull in enemy fire, Anna jumped out from behind cover to launch another round of grenades to the far end of the bridge, and hundreds of additional enemy soldiers were reduced to charred meat and ash. The pavement beneath them was liquefying from the heat, rendering the bridge unusable and unstable.

The battle drew to a close as the bridge finally shattered under the extreme heat, dropping into the water with a sizzle. What few infected remained on the far shore were trapped there for the time being as the remains of the bridge collapsed into the water. Elsa picked off the last of the stragglers on their side of the river when her radio crackled.

“Ice Master… Ice Master to Sniper One.” Kristoff’s voice echoed in her earpiece, his tone heavy and sad.

Elsa turned her scope to find Kristoff standing far away from his remaining troops - so pitifully few of them - marshaled near a collapsed car dealership.

“Sniper One, copy Ice Master.”

“We’re in pretty bad shape here. One of the Dingos might be salvageable, so get your asses down here and we’ll see how many of us can fit in this thing and get us back to base,” said Kristoff.

“Sniper One, copy that, Ice Master. Sniper Team, break it down, and let’s move!”

Elsa and Anna packed their gear as quickly as they could, Anna wincing with every movement from the dulled but not disappeared pain in her arm. Fortunately, the intensity of the battle lightened their load considerably, having used most of their ammunition. The rest of their squad limped down the hill towards the waiting vehicle, Ryder carrying Honeymaren’s body over his shoulder.

Just as Ryder put Honeymaren’s body in the rear of the Dingo, the group heard the clatter of incoming rounds striking the Dingo’s armor, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna raised their weapons. “Olaf! OLAF!” Kristoff shouted. “Get us the fuck out of here!”

No response. Kristoff peeked around the corner of the vehicle and saw a limp arm dangling from the driver’s seat.

“Shit. Olaf’s down. Can you cover me? I’m going to try to get us out of here. As soon as I say the word, grab onto the sides of the truck and hold on for dear life,” he said. Both sisters readied their HK416 submachine guns to lay down suppressing fire.

“On three. Three… two… one… NOW!”

The sisters stepped around from each side of the truck, firing three-round bursts at the attackers, aiming for the ones with firearms first. Bullets ricocheted off the steel exterior of the truck, sparks flying everywhere as Kristoff opened the door and pulled Olaf’s body out of the driver’s seat roughly. A round nearly hit his head, shattering more of the front window, as he put the truck in gear.

“Fuck, let’s go, Kristoff! It’s getting a little busy out here!” shouted Anna. She slapped another magazine into her gun and kept knocking down attackers. More bullets bounced off the steel, fragments hitting her chest armor harmlessly. She heard Elsa cry out, but Elsa continued firing, so it couldn’t have been that bad, she thought to herself.

“HOLD ON!” screamed Kristoff, flooring the pedal. Anna and Elsa grabbed onto the side mirrors as the truck roared away, a final few bullets glancing off the rear.

* * *

Kristoff parked the truck a hundred meters away from the entrance to their encampment and helped the few survivors off. Camp soldiers rushed up in hazmat gear to unload the fallen for immediate cremation; it was far too dangerous to bring them inside the camp. More soldiers arrived with backpack sprayers, dousing the truck and equipment in a fog of disinfectant.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. She pried her fingers from the mirror and circled around the truck to see Elsa kneeling on the ground, sobbing softly.

“Hey… it’s okay, Elsa. We made it. Let’s get to decontamination, okay?” she soothed, touching her sister’s shoulder gently.

Elsa shook her head. “I’m sorry, Anna. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

Elsa turned her head. Her face shield was cracked in four places, open to the air where bullet ricochets had struck her.

Anna stepped back in shock, her mouth open, her eyes wide with terror. “No… no, no, no. It’s… it’s not that bad, Elsa. It’s barely cracked through. And you weren’t too near, right? Right…?” she gasped.

Elsa’s voice broke. “It’s bad enough, Anna. It’s- Anna, I love you. I love you so much.”

“You’re not coming home, are you,” Anna sobbed, the shock wearing off.

“I… I’m compromised, Anna. We both know what that means.”

“What if- what if we get you some supplies, and just have you wait it out, outside the base? That could work,” Anna said, desperate. She mentally grasped at any straw that wasn’t the inevitable.

“I’m dead either way, Anna. By the time the base’s troops reach me, I’d be done,” Elsa stifled a sob.

Anna embraced her sister in a crushing hug. “Elsa! Please- please don’t do this. I can’t go on without you. Please… god damn it, I can’t even fucking kiss you!” She moved to release the buckles on her face shield when Elsa grabbed her hands.

“No, Anna. I won’t let you condemn yourself too. You have to go on.”

“I don’t care! I won’t do this without you, Elsa! Let’s… let’s go together then, okay? I’ll grab some supplies, we stand a better chance together, won’t we?”

Elsa’s shoulders heaved in silent cries. “Anna, no. Please. You know what has to be done, and I want it to be you. Please, Anna. I don’t want it to be anyone else. Do it for me?”

“Elsa, I’m not leaving you. I don’t fucking care about going on. Go on to what? What is there to live for in this world without you? NOTHING! Nothing is left! What do I have to look forward to? We aren’t going to win. We aren’t even going to survive. Without you, my life has no goddamn meaning at all, Elsa.”

Anna shoved her sister back forcefully, then ripped open the clamps on her breathing mask, tossing it to the side. “And I am for sure not saying farewell to my only love without kissing her goodbye.”

Elsa removed her own broken mask through her tears and embraced Anna, crushing their lips together. “I’m so terrible, Anna. I hoped deep down we could be together at the end, one last time, even though it meant your death. I’m so selfish,” she sobbed.

“True love is never selfish, Elsa. I love you. We’ll do this together,” she murmured in between kisses. Behind her back, Anna squeezed the striking lever and pulled the pin out of a thermobaric grenade she’d taken from one of the fallen soldiers on the ride back to the camp.

“Together forevermore?”

“Forevermore.”

Anna let go of the grenade.

## Author’s Notes

This fic was part of the June 2020 Elsanna Shenanigans contest. It was inspired by a briefing I participated in on the nature of viral mutation and what possible outcomes were.

* * *

### Join The Party

Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.gg/TU9NpnH (copy and paste that URL for AO3 friends, go to discord dot gg slash TU9NpnH for FFN friends).

As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
